Easter, 1968
by Musical Fangirl
Summary: In the movie Bunny says he hasn't seen Jack since the Blizzard of 1968, Easter Sunday. Why did Jack cause that blizzard? My take on the 1968 blizzard. One-shot Jackrabbit Mpreg


Easter of 68  
I do not own Jack, Bunny, or the movie Rise of the Guardians.  
I do however own Hope.  
This just came to me when I was reading a story and it mentoined the blizzard of 68.  
Enjoy my take on the blizzard of 68!

1968. That year will always haunt me. That is the year I lost my love.

That is the year I got pregnant.

...

I had just found out. I asked him if he wanted children, he said, "Jack, we're spirits, all the children in the world are ours." then he left, off to deliver all the eggs.

It broke my heart. He didn't want me, he didn't want our child. I left the Warren, and flew as fast as I could to Antartica.

I didn't make it.

All the pain of he regection came out almost as soon as I left the Warren. I flew as fast as I could. The storm covered the whole world in minutes.

Aster knew it was my fault. He knew where to find me. But he didn't come.

Nine months, I spent nine months in Antartica. I had a little girl, she looked just like her daddy. I named her Hope, Hope Joy Bunnymund. Because I was still hoping Aster would change his mind and want Hope and me.

...

He never came to find us. Hope aged slower than other children. Four years were like one for her. When she was 45 the Guardians came for me. They told me I was one of them.

Seeing Aster again hurt, I never thought he could be so...hostile, so cruel. I wanted to tell him about Hope, about everything that had happened in the past 45 years.

Then, Sophie, I saw the side of him that I knew was there, the side of him that was loving and parental.

When Pitch tricked me into following him, into letting him destroy Easter, it was like 1968 all over again. I wanted to cry.

I went back to Antartica, trying to make sense of everything I was feeling.

Pitch found me there. I fought my hardest to keep him away from Hope.

He broke my staff, he hurt Baby Tooth, but Hope was still safe.

Baby Tooth showed me my memories, showed me my sister, I saw myself and Hope in her. I had sacrificed myself for my sister. And I would do the same thing for Hope.

...

After the battle with Pitch, North tried to keep me at Santoff Claussen. But I had to get back. I had to see Hope again.

As soon as North's back was turned, I flew out the nearest window and made my way back to Hope.

...

"Hope, I'm home!" I called, landing in the entry of the small, abandoned research station we called home.

"Momma, you're back! Where did you go?" Hope asked, running up to me and giving me a hug.

"I was with the Guardians," I said, ruffeling the fur on top of her head.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Are you okay?" she asked, looking up at me with worried green eyes.

"I'm fine Hope. I was just homesick. What have you been doing while I was gone?"

"Frostbite? Are ya here?"

The voice caused me to freeze. Why had he followed me?

"Hope, go to your room," I said, quietly, picking up my staff. "I'll be back in a minute."

Hope nodded and quickly ran back to her bedroom in the back of the station.

I stepped outside, twirling my staff. "Hey Kangaroo, what are you doing in my neck of the woods?"

"I came to see ya Frostbite. And...and to appoligize. I know it's late, but I'm sorry, for everything. Will you come home with me? Please?" he asked, pleading me with his words and eyes.

I smiled saddly. "I would love to come back to the Warren with you Aster. But first there's someone you need to meet," I said, "You can come out now Hope," I said, opening the door, causing her to fall forward.

She grinned up at me sheepishly. "I had to try," she said.

"I know you did, that's what makes you my daughter."

"Daughter?" Aster asked, speaking up for the first time since Hope came outside.

Hope turned to the new voice. "Who are you?" she asked, sniffing the air to catch his scent.

"E. Aster Bunnymund, Guardian of hope, and you are?" Aster asked, sniffing the air as well.

"Hope Joy Bunnymund, daugther of Jack Frost, master snowball maker," Hope said, striking a reduculas pose.

"Frostbite?" Aster asked, the question obvious in his voice.

"She's yours," I said, looking at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me Frostbite?"

"I was scared. You said you didn't want kids," I said, feeling the tears come to my eyes.

"Jack, I always wanted children. I never knew we could have children, that's why I said what I did. Because I didn't want to bring you down by telling you I wanted something we could never have," he said, pulling me into his arms. "I missed you Frostbite, I never stopped loving you."

"I love you too Aster," I whispered into his chest.

Hope cleared her throat. When we pulled apart she said, "So, let me get this straight. You're my dad, and we're going to live with you now?"

"If you want to," I said quickly, looking between the two.

"Are you kidding Mom? I finally get to see more of the world than Antartica! Let's go!" she said, taking both of our hands.

Aster laughed and opened a tunnel leading to the Warren, and our new life as a family.


End file.
